Dragons Riders Of Berk Beware Of Sakura
by Tayler4ever
Summary: Hey we are doing a How To Train Your Dragon and Naruto Crossover hope you guys like it and we will do more have fun reading it pleases R&R too
1. Chapter 1

**Tayler4ever: Hey we are doing a How To Train Your Dragon and Naruto Crossover ^_^ Vampiremisress96: Ya we are and Hiccup and Sakura are a couple **

**Tayler4ever: Yup and if readers do not like it don't comment **

**Vampiremisress96: Just ignore them Tay as long as others like it then who cares ****Tayler: Sasuke do the ****disclaimer **

**Sasuke: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and How To Train Your Dragon**

**Dragons Riders Of Berk: Beware Of Sakura**

"I need the book of Dragons to see how they train them" Alvin yelled at the outcast and on a rock sat there was a girl with pink hair and lying beside her was her dragon Midnight

{Oh boy dad is going on about the book} Sakura thought

"I want to know how the boy gets them so good" Alvin yelled

"Why don't you get Sakura to train them she has a dragon herself she would know how to train them" One of the outcast said

"We tried but they never listen to her!" Alvin yelled and went on about the book and Sakura glared at her father {He loves that Hiccup more than me} Sakura thought.

Back at Berk:

"Come on Hiccup don't be so slow" Astrid said impatiently sitting on Stormfly

"Do you guys know where toothless is at?" Hiccup asked

"He is with the other dragons trying to find a mate for the season you know how dragons need to find someone to love them and have babies" Astrid said. Hiccup nodded his head almost all of the dragons on the island had found someone all but toothless

"Let's ride around for a bit" Fishlegs said and they all agreed then Toothless came running towards them then Hiccup looked at toothless patted his head and get on his back and locked in his leg and shot up to the air with the other riders then another Night Fury flew past Toothless and he fallowed it back down onto the land

"WOW a girl dragon buddy and she is just like you come here girl" Hiccup said as he reached out his hand and the girl dragon walked backwards until she hit the wall and just when Hiccup was about to touch her a rock was thrown at him Hiccup looked up and saw a girl with pink hair

"Stay away from her!" Sakura yelled with a glare

"Hi I'm Hiccup and I didn't know she was owned to someone" Hiccup said

"Well she is mine so stay away from her" Sakura said and she whistled "Come Midnight" Sakura said as she jumped on Midnight's back

"Wait" Hiccup yelled and Sakura looked back "What's your name?" he asked

"I'm Sakura" Sakura said as she and midnight flew away

"Man that girl was mean, meaner than Astrid with the glare she has" Snotlout said and he got hit in the head by Astrid who glared at him

"Well I think she was awesome" Ruffnut said

"Yeah that glare was totally wicked" Tuffnut said agreeing with his twin and they high fived each other

"Come on Hiccup we have to go back" Fishlegs said and they got back on their dragons and went home.

Meanwhile back at the Outcast Sakura was taking to her Dad about what had happened earlier

"His name was Hiccup and he tried to take Midnight dad" Sakura yelled

"You saw the boy and all you did was throw a rock at him he has the book girl" Alvin yelled

"Did you not hear me they tried to touch my Midnight and take her away from me I would do it again too if I had to" Sakura yelled at her father and Alvin slapped her across the face making her head turn to the side with a great force

"Learn who you are talking to next time and you won't get hit again now you will meet the boy again you'll earn his trust and get the book for daddy won't you" Alvin said in a sickly sweet voice and Sakura nodded her head and went to her room with her dragon

"Thor I hate him so much why mother did you leave me with him" Sakura whispered and Midnight nudged against her as she cried.

Meanwhile back at Berk, Hiccup was telling his dad of what he saw today

"Seriously dad she had a Night Fury and a girl one too urgh why can't I get her out of my mind?" Hiccup asked his dad

"Sounds like you got a crush and a bad one at that she sounds like a spit fire" Stoick said as he looked at his son

"Dad I don't want that I tried on Astrid and she told me she liked me as a friend I don't want that again easily with this Sakura girl" Hiccup said and Stoick looked at him with sad eyes

"Just because of a girl you can't stay in the dumps all the time, anyways your mother was just like this Sakura girl a lot, a spit fire and I happened to tame her and we got together settled down and had you" Stoick said Hiccup just shook his head and headed to his room with Toothless. Hiccup went to his bed kneeled down and got the Book Of Dragons and wrote about something in it when he was done he looked at it and saw he wrote about Sakura and her dragon in the book he puts it back and went to sleep. The next morning Sakura and Midnight were flying through the skies heading to Berk once there they walked around then they bumped into Hiccup and fell to the floor.

"Sorry I bumped into you" Hiccup said Sakura looked up at him and got up

"No it was my fault I should watch where I'm going also we got off on the wrong foot yesterday forgive me" Sakura said as she had her hand out for him to shake Hiccup shook her hand

"Sorry it's just I never knew there was another Night Fury so it shocked me to see another one" Hiccup said

"Oh i feel so stupid I really love her and most people want to kill her so when I saw you try and touch her I thought you might want to kill her so my mistake" Sakura said with a silly smile on her face, Hiccup laughs at it and takes Sakura around he see his friends and took Sakura over there

"Hey guys this is Sakura from yesterday" Hiccup said

"Nice to meet you guys sorry about yesterday'' Sakura said

"So Sakura where did you come from? And what about your parents?" Astrid asked

"Well I never met my father and my mom left when I was three years old so I been to too many places to count" Sakura said with her head down looking at the ground and they looked at her not fully believing her story

"Really that is odd" Fishlegs said

"Very odd to me" Astrid said as the rest nodded their head with her

"Come on guys we can't judge her come Sakura lets meet with my dad I'm sure he will let you stay here at Berk okay" Hiccup said

"Okay if you say so" Sakura said with sad eyes and Hiccup glared at his friends so Hiccup walked Sakura to his house and went inside it

"Dad there is someone I want you to meet" Hiccup yelled very soon Stoick came in

"What is it Hiccup?'' Stoick asked as he looked at the girl

"This is Sakura the girl from yesterday" Hiccup said

"Nice to meet you Sakura where are your parents?" Stoick said

"Well I never meet my father and my mom left when I was three years old so I been many places" Sakura said with her head down looking at the ground Hiccup whispers to his Dad that it is a touchy subject that Sakura doesn't like to really talk about Stoick looked sad at her

"You may stay here Sakura for as long as you like" Stoick said and Hiccup showed her and Midnight where they will stay once he left she turned to her dragon

"Alright Midnight you pretend to like this Toothless dragon and then we leave once we got the book okay" Sakura whispered to her dragon who nodded her head back they then got ready and Hiccup came back to tell her dinner was ready for them and they followed him inside the house to eat dinner

"It smells really good sir" Sakura said smelling the aroma that was spread throughout the house

"Why thank you Sakura so kind Hiccup got himself a fine girl" Stoick said smiling at Hiccup and Sakura's now red blushed faces

"Dad stop I told you the first time about that" Hiccup yelled in embarrassment and turn to Sakura "Sorry about my dad he thinks you like me like me" Hiccup said

"Well you are lucky to have him to do that to" Sakura said in a sad voice

{Oh man now I made her sad damn Hiccup can't you do something right for once} Hiccup thought

"I am sorry about that I didn't mean to make you sad please don't be sad anymore I like it when you smile it makes me smile" Hiccup said

"It's alright" Sakura said with a smile on her face that made him smile they all sit down and had a nice dinner and Sakura and Hiccup threw fish for the dragons to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Hiccup took Sakura to start dragons' lessons with him and the other riders

"So Sakura who did you train your dragon with?" Astrid asked

"Well Midnight was a gift from my mom and her dragon first we didn't get along very well but then we got older and we still didn't get along we would fight mostly Midnight hitting me with her tail and shooting fire at me when I tried to get close or made Midnight mad but one day our village was under attack and Midnight had to trust me when I tried to ride her so we could help stop the attackers and I got hit by one of the enemies and Midnight helped save me and after that we have trusted each other and have become friends, didn't we girl" Sakura said as Midnight licked her cheek

"Really" Hiccup said with aww in his voice

"Let's see it" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said excitedly

"Well I have to lift up my shirt to let you see it" Sakura said

"I bet you don't have it" Astrid said so Sakura lifted her shirt and there was a tail mark on her side of her body where Midnight had hit her on

"Wow she did that" Fishlegs said

"Yes she did" Sakura said pulling her shirt down

"Must have hurt really badly" Snotlout said

{Man it makes me want to kiss it and tell her it's all right I'm here and I'll make it better} Hiccup thought and blushed really badly

{I still don't trust you girl, you have everyone else fooled but not me} Astrid thought and later after the training session and lunch, Hiccup showed Sakura around Berk they made it home for dinner and before the sun went down Hiccup and Sakura went riding with their dragons

"So Hiccup what was your mom like?" Sakura asked Hiccup looked down at the ground "Oh I didn't mean to make you sad sorry" Sakura said and Hiccup shocked his head

"My mom her name was Valhallarama she was very beautiful she loves everyone and everything but one day her and my dad were going to visit Gobber but a dragon came and attacked us my mom handed me to Gobber so she could go help the injured people out but in the battle the dragon attacked her while she help a child all me and my dad haves left of her is part of our helmets" Hiccup said as he looked at her

"So what about yours Sakura?" Hiccup asked

"My mom was a very pretty women but fell for the wrong man she also had a Night Fury mom always told me about them and soon her dragon met his mate and had only one dragon so mother gave it to me she was very black with a spot on her belly mother said i could name her anything and i picked Midnight because she looked like the night with the spot which looked like it had stars on her so I had her ever since but mother got tired of my father and took off leaving me at the age of three and father never took a liking to me I trained my dragon on what i remember my mother telling me but sometimes I wonder if she really loved me why would she leave me there with him instead of taking me with her I don't remember what hair she had but she had a lovely smile on her face and three whiskers on her cheeks too when I was two I meet a man name Sasuke and mother telling him I was his daughter and he looked at me and I ran behind her leg she bent down and told me he was my real daddy but at three we could never see that man again and that is when she left me I think her name was N…Nar…Naruko yes that's it Naruko I was so little back then" Sakura said Hiccup looked at Midnight and saw she was hungry " Let us go get some fish Toothless" Hiccup said as they left Sakura hear something in the bushes and turned her head towards them and saw her father's second in command Savage come out of the bush he had been hiding in

"Little warning from your father don't forget your mission girl he is really wanting the book now and he is getting impatient" Savage said

"I know now leave before you blow my cover" Sakura said and he left just when Hiccup came back with the fish, the Dragons eat their fish as Hiccup and Sakura get closer together and look into each other's eyes and neither knew which one leaned in first but their lips met in a kiss they stop feeling embarrassed and decide to go home so they got on their dragons and flew back home and went to sleep for the night both remembering the kiss.

Next morning Stoick notices a difference between Sakura and Hiccup during breakfast and recommends a ride would to them some good so Hiccup and Sakura head out with their Dragons and head to the academy once there they persuaded the other riders to join them, they agreed then soon all of them were riding in midair they then see Alvin and the outcasts on a ship heading towards Berk Sakura started shaking looking really nervous and Astrid sees this and takes note of it they then fought the outcast sending fire blast towards them making them retreat but what the other riders don't know is that it was a plan by Alvin who sneaked onto Berk without any-one realizing and while the others are celebrating in the air Sakura sees Alvin and flies down to him without the other knowing

"I thought I told you to get a book not love" Alvin said

"Father I'm trying to get it" Sakura yelled Alvin looks at her and grabs a whips and lights it on fire

"This is your warning girl and your dragons too" Alvin said as he hit her with the whip and then Sakura fell on the ground in pain and Midnight came closer to her then she got hit too

"I will teach you to to learn who you are going to follow and obey "Alvin said and hit them harder than the first time

"Sakura you belong to me since your mother left you here" Alvin said and hit them more while this is happening Hiccup and the others notice Sakuras missing and start to look for her then Toothless and the other dragons hear Sakura's scream and Midnights roars of pain they start acting up trying to get their riders attention and the riders don't get what they are trying to tell them then once the dragons got their attentions they gesture their heads towards where Sakura and Midnight are getting beaten up by Alvin the others then fly down to them, and try and stop Alvin who then retreats on his boat the other riders apart from Toothless and Hiccup try to run after him

"Guys don't just let him go Sakura and Midnight are madly hurt and needs us more, we have to take them back home now" Hiccup said

Then they fly back to Berk Sakura is leaning on Hiccup in front of him as all the other dragons where each side of Midnight helping carrying her back. Once they got back they take Sakura and Midnight to Gobber for medical treatment, Hiccup and Toothless stay with her while the others go and get Stoick and tell him what has happened. After Sakura and Midnight have had treatment Gobber, Toothless and Hiccup and Stoick stay with her while

"I saw her go easy on them" Astrid said they looked shocked at first at what Astrid said but then

"I saw it too she looked almost like she was helping them" Fishlegs said then they start to suspect Sakura is working for the outcast but can't be sure

"Why would he whip her like that then" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said looking more confused than usual

"Why would she be working for them if Alvin beat her like that" Snotlout asked they decide not to let on anything and act natural but just keep a close eye on Sakura and they tell their dragons to watch out for Midnight too.

Next day Sakura and Midnight haven't woke up yet, Hiccup and Toothless are really worried about them "What if she don't wake up and I lose her dad" Hiccup said Stoick looked really worried at his son

"I don't know Hiccup" Stoick said as he looked at the girls

"Mommy who where is my mommy" Three year old Sakura said as she walked around she saw her mother standing in the descents for her " Mommy I'm coming" Sakura yelled as she ran and ran her mom got father and father away " Mommy wait for me don't leave me here" Sakura yelled she soon tripped and fell on the ground " Mommy come back come back to me mommy pleases mommy" Sakura yelled as tires ran down her face she than got up and ran as hard as her little legs could " MOMMMY'' Sakura yelled.

"Mommy'' Sakura yelled as she sat up real quick and Midnight then woke up to her partners screams Sakura has tears coming down her face Midnight came closer to comfort her and as if on cue Hiccup and Toothless came in Hiccup ran to Sakura real quick

"There, there I'm here shhh I'm here" Hiccup said as he hugged her real tight "What made you so sad that to cry whatever it is I will make it better" Hiccup said as Sakura looked at him

"I tried to catch my mother but she kept getting away from me" Sakura said as she cried more

"Well I'm here now and I'm all you ever need" Hiccup said he then goes get his dad to tell him that Sakura haves woken up Stoick walks in

"Sakura why would Alvin beat you so bad?" Stoick asked

"Because I refuse to give him midnight and he been after me ever since" Sakura lied Stoick nodded his head and left , Astrid then came in with a letter in her hand

"Hiccup there is a letter here for…oh Sakura you are awake you've got a letter here" Astrid said as she throw the letter to her

"Thanks Astrid" Sakura replied then yawn, Hiccup then stood up from Sakura's bed

"You get some rest now okay" Hiccup said and Sakura nodded in reply then Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid left the room and once Sakura was sure they had gone she ripped open the letter and read it

"Sakura get the book within 48 hours or I will kill Hiccup" The letter said she looked at it and crumbled it up and starts to freak out and gets really worried about it because she might like/love Hiccup and didn't want him or anyone else to get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura, Midnight, Hiccup and toothless are going to meet the others at the academy once there

"Hi guys so what is the book if dragons like?" Sakura asked

"Why?'' Astrid said looking at her with narrow eyes

" I've just hear so much about it and I wanted to see if it was real or not" Sakura said lying again and the others looked very suspiciously at Sakura and each one of them thought why Sakura would asked about it now and then started to think she might be working for Alvin & the outcast. Later that night Sakura and Midnight were walking along the beach

"I don't know what to do Midnight I really like him but I don't want him to get hurt" Sakura said as she looked at Midnight and Midnight nodded her head showing she understood how Sakura was feeling

"I am so confused and don't know what to do" Sakura said as Midnight gave her a sad look after Sakura talked to Midnight she decided the only safe option was to steal the book and save Hiccup and the others.

The next morning Sakura decided to start her plan and approached Hiccup

"Hiccup me and Midnight are going for a ride okay but I'm going to get something first" Sakura said to Hiccup he and Toothless looked at them both of them really wanting to go with them but before Hiccup got to asked them if they could join them the others came running to him

"Hiccup can we talk to you for a second alone?'' Astrid asked as she looked at Sakura Hiccup nodded his head and went with them

"I don't trust her Hiccup" Astrid said

"Yeah she acts too weird, I mean weirder than before" Fishlegs said

"We have this feeling that she is up to something" Ruffnut said

"Yeah and not a good feeling a bad feeling" Tuffnut said and Ruffnut slapped him across the head muttering idiot

"Guys do you hear yourselves you were fine before Astrid started going off about her" Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid

"Me'' Astrid said shocked

"Yeah you I finally find a girl with the same dragon and you just come right back to me Astrid I got over you I found my other half and I will not lose her, you guys are my friends but if you can't accept Sakura then don't come near me or her I was nice to let this slide but not now or ever!" Hiccup yelled at them all and they all step back all but Astrid

"You think I am jealous of that girl" Astrid said

"Yeah you are jealous of her because you can't let me go but I can let you go I even cut the ties I wasted a lot of time crying over you now I'm done with it" Hiccup said as he walked away from them and decides to go calm down before he goes back to Sakura.

Meanwhile back at the house Sakura is looking for the book but unknown to her Stoick is there "Sakura what are you doing in Hiccup's room?" Stoick asked {Oh shit what do I say} Sakura thought then she came up with something

"Hiccup asked me to get the book of dragons because he left it behind and since I'm the faster then him he wanted me to get it" Sakura said with a smile Stoick looks at her suspiciously not fully believing her because he knew Hiccup would never leave the book behind but he decides to put his doubt away and nodded his head and left her alone once Sakura was certain he was down stairs she started looking around the room again turning chairs upside down, throwing books about and looking in the bed sheets she then looks under the bed and finds the book and looks at it then she saw a book that looked very similar to it. Placing the real book back in its original hiding place Sakura took the fake one with her

{This is the only way to save him I might die but he lives another day} Sakura thought as she got on Midnight and rode off. After Hiccup calmed down a little bit he and Toothless goes back home "Hiccup why are you home so early and not at practice with Sakura and the others" Stoick asked a bit surprised Hiccup tells him what the others said about Sakura

"Where is Sakura dad?" Hiccup asked

"She said you told her to get the book of dragons" Stoick said

"What!'' Hiccup said a bit surprised Stoick then ran upstairs and Hiccup looks at him confused and follows him with Toothless behind him he stands right by his dad in shock and looks at the state of his room to find everything was thrown all over the place and then Stoick looked at Hiccup

"See if the book is still here" Stoick ordered and Hiccup went to see if it was still there and to his and his dad surprise it still was there. Stoick decides to look for Sakura they went to Gobber first

"Have you seen Sakura?" Hiccup yelled

"No I haven't seen her all day" Gobber said "Why are you looking for her" Gobber asked

"She might be in danger and I have to find her" Hiccup said

"I will help I'll stay here in case she comes back" Gobber said. Next they go to the academy and see the others are still there

"What is it you guys?" Fishlegs asked

"We need to find Sakura right now" Stoick said

"Why?" Astrid asked

"She might be in danger right now" Hiccup said

"We will help the best we can" Snotlout said

"Yeah she is cool in our book" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said nodding at each other

"I guess if she means this much to you count me in" Astrid said after they finished talking

"Go to the skies and look for her and bring her back for questioning at once" Stoick ordered them and they flew off searching for Sakura so they could bring her home.

Sakura makes her way to the outcast island once she landed she goes to find her dad Alvin she finds him

"Welcome back daughter" Alvin said

"Yeah yeah cut the whole I love you shit" Sakura said as Midnight growled at him

"I am glad to have you back here child" Alvin said and Sakura rolled her eyes

"Where is the book Sakura?" Alvin asked and Sakura hands him the fake book with a smile

"Good child good to hear you learned to listen" Alvin said as he snatched the book from her hand Alvin then gathered around the other outcast members

"The time has come we have the book of dragons" Alvin said as he waved the book around "This will be our victory and we have come so far to be where we are at and thanks to Sakura this is our day and the book will be the rider's down fall" Alvin said everyone clapped and cheered around him "And we will destroy Berk and defeat Hiccup'' Alvin said "And it's all because of this book" Alvin the opened the book and his smile turned into a frown

"What?" he muttered and flicked the pages "It's empty!" he rips it and turn to Sakura and gives her a hard glare

"You! You traitor" Alvin yelled in anger and Sakura sees the fire in his eyes and tried to run away with Midnight

"Get her boys right now, don't let her escape" Alvin yelled and Savage and another one of the outcast throws some rope around her and bring her to the ground

"Where are you going rat?" Savage said

"Yeah where do you think you are going girl" A outcast said and Midnight turn around to look at her and she tried to come to her

"No Midnight leave go save yourself I can handle them myself go and find Hiccup and warn him about this and the others too, go now!" Sakura yelled as tears fell down her face. So Midnight flew away really fast while the outcast they tied her up and Alvin comes over to her with a spiked whip in his hand and started to hit her again but much harder

"Your boyfriend and his friends will get the same thing you will but I will kill them" Alvin said as he whipped her right where Midnight had hit her years ago and she cried out in pain

"Your mother left because I did the same thing to her as I'm doing to you right now that's why mommy left you" Alvin said as he whipped her more

"When she was with you I knew she had another man but what fun would it be if I didn't take you from her'' Alvin said "And when I'm done with you the dragons are next, then your precious Hiccup and his friends will suffer also" Alvin said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup, Toothless and the others are still looking for Sakura to bring her back then Toothless hears a dragon roaring and the other dragons hear it too and they look around to where it's coming from while Hiccup and the other riders notice their dragons staring straight ahead of them they see it's Midnight and she is coming towards them and they get ready to fight thinking Sakura is on her but Hiccup sees Midnight is without Sakura on her and gets worried

"Where is Sakura?" Astrid asked

"Yeah it's kind of strange to not see her with Midnight" Tuffnut said the others talked about it while Hiccup and Toothless flew closer to Midnight

"Midnight where is Sakura girl?'' Hiccup asked

"Hiccup how do you know it's not a trap or a trick?" Astrid said

"Because I trust her" Hiccup said "And we have no choice but to trust her and she might lead us to Sakura too" Hiccup said so Midnight led them to the outcast and everyone had their mouths open with wide eyes at a bloody Sakura on the ground. Hiccup ran to her as they saw she was tied up to a pole

"Sakura!" Hiccup yelled Midnight and Toothless roared at her Sakura lifts her head up to look at them

"No guys get out of here it's a trap run" Sakura said in a weak voice and all of the sudden Alvin and the others come out

"So nice for you to join us" Alvin said as he looked at Hiccup and Hiccup gets really pissed off

"Let Sakura go right now" Hiccup yells at Alvin

"Why?" Alvin asked with a smirk

"Because if you don't I will really hurt you for what you did to her" Hiccup yelled

"A father has to punish his child when they are bad or doesn't listens to you" Alvin said as he looked at Sakura

"You were never my father you just took me by force what kind of father are you" Sakura yelled "That is why mommy left you, I made her, I gave her a choice to leave without you or die she picked she wasn't leaving without you and I didn't want that so I pushed her off a cliff and her dragon saved her and left I took you in as my own I knew you were never mine but to have a warrior like you on our side I just knew you would help lead us to victory" Alvin explained and the others look so shocked until it hit them right on the head then a battle starts the others go after the outcast while Hiccup goes get Sakura

"Give me her back right now" Hiccup yelled

"Why would you want her she lied to you and works for me" Alvin said

"She may have done that but she never betrayed me and the others I loved her from the first sight I laid my eyes on her" Hiccup said as he said that Sakura blushed at his words

"Aww isn't that cute if you want her then come and get her" Alvin said then Hiccup tried to get Sakura until Alvin grabbed her and put a knife under her neck

"Bring me the book of Dragons in the two days or she dies" Alvin said Hiccup looked worried at her and back at Alvin.

"Go with Hiccup Midnight you will be safe with him" Sakura said as Alvin left with the other outcast the riders with Midnight then headed back to Berk once they landed Stoick and Gobber came up to them

"Where is Sakura at?" Stoick asked

"Alvin took her and until Hiccup gives the real book to him he will kill her on the spot" Astrid said Toothless sees Midnight sat on the ground looking very sad he walks up to her and nudges her head and licks her face to comfort her over her missing rider

"It's late guys we will continue in the morning go home and get some rest" Stoick said they went home and Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless and Midnight went home after a silent dinner Hiccup went to bed and Toothless went to his bed on the ground with Midnight who laid right by him still upset "What are you going to do Hiccup?" Stoick asked

"To tell you the truth I don't know dad" Hiccup said

"**You will be her dragon Midnight and protect her too" Naruko said to a little dragon who nodded her head as her mother left her there **

"**You sure it's safe for my little girl to be there with him?" Sasuke asked **

"**Have I ever been wrong?" Naruko asked **

"**Yes you have" Sasuke said and Naruko whispered something in her ear and vanished.**

Midnight sits straight up panting like crazy looking around Midnight gets up and nudges Hiccup causing him to wake up

"What is it girl?" Hiccup whispered and Midnight turns her head looking at her back guesting to Hiccup

"You want me to get on you huh girl" Hiccup whispered Midnight nodded and Hiccup got out of bed and went on her Midnight went out the window and flew different ways and saw a cave and stopped there

"Who goes there?" Sasuke asked Midnight roars at him

"Oh it's you Midnight didn't recognize you there" Sasuke said "NARUKO MIDNIGHT IS HERE WITH A BOY ON HER BACK!" Sasuke yelled for his wife  
"Don't need to yell I heard you dear …oh Midnight you're here with a boy" Naruko said Hiccup gets off her and tells them about Sakura and they are shocked to hear their daughter is in danger

"Told you so" Sasuke said looking at Naruko

"Shut up" Naruko said as she looked at Hiccup

"We will go with you and help you" Naruko said as they left to form a plan to get Sakura back to them. Once they got to Berk Hiccup introduces Sasuke and Naruko to his Father and the others and they talked about the plan to get Sakura back and trick Alvin so they can get her back

"Well lets go then and get her back" Naruko said

"And risked getting Sakura killed honey your plans are not good" Sasuke said as he looked at his mad wife's face

"They are not that bad putting Midnight as her dragon was good" Naruko said smiling to herself then he smiles left when she heard what Sasuke said next

"Because it was my idea to do that baka" Sasuke said and Naruko hit him on the head

"I use to work with them so I know how to get in and get her" Naruko said

"And they find you against them they kill you *sigh* think before you do something Naruko

"I am thinking I'm worried about my girl Alvin might want to keep her there for something else then he is letting on" Naruko said

"Like what else would he do to her?" Hiccup asked

"Well he would most likely rape her to get more warrior to keep up the outcast clan going that is what I was going to be used as but I was already with Sakura so that backfired on him but once given birth to her I was planning on leaving once she turned three years old but he kept her from me by pushing me over the Cliff but he forgot I had a dragon with me so I rode off and I found Sasuke again and we lived in the cave trying to look for her but we always came back empty handed until now" Naruko said. Everyone looked shocked at her even Sasuke looked shocked at his wife and they needed to get her back ASAP before she got something worst put in her or killed. Hiccup looked madder than ever before.

Meanwhile at Outcast Island Sakura was locked up in cell around her outside the cell two outcasts came in her cell and start teasing her

"Stop right now" Sakura yelled and they kept doing it to her then Alvin came her

"Get out" Alvin said and the two left her alone with him

"You know they aren't coming for you, you know right" Alvin said

"No they will come for me and you will be sorry for what you are doing" Sakura said Alvin walking to her and slapped her across the face and blood goes down her mouth and she looked at him than Alvin hears roaring outside and sees the dragons attacking and he sees Naruko with them and smirked at them. Than a battle happen the dragons and their riders verse the outcast during the battle Alvin realizes Hiccup and his dragon aren't there.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Hiccup, Toothless, Midnight and Naruko are heading towards the cells searching for Sakura "Sakura, Sakura where are you!" Hiccup yelled they looked all around and they hear a faint moan and they run towards down the last cell and found Sakura chained to the wall badly hurt, Toothless and Midnight blasted off the lock off and Hiccup runs to Sakura and he is glad she is still alive and Midnight and Toothless break the chains off Sakura and Hiccup helps Sakura both Midnight and Toothless rubs against her happy to see here then Sakura looks up and sees that there was another person she thought it was an enemy and she screamed and wiggled out of Hiccups hold

"AHHHHH no go away go away leave me alone Hiccup help me" Sakura screamed and panicking

"It's all right Sakura she is one of us it's all right" Hiccup reassure her than Naruko comes out

"Hi there sweetie you all right" Naruko said kindly Sakura looked at her shocked

"MOM?'' Sakura said in shocked. Sakura looked shocked that her mom is here Sakura then limps to Naruko and hugs her then after the hug Hiccup and Naruko help Sakura out of the cell and Sakura looked at her

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked and Naruko turned to her

"I am helping you dear and Hiccup told me about you" Naruko said

"We need to get out of here or father will get us" Sakura screamed Hiccup looked at Naruko who looked back and nodded her head

"Sakura Alvin is not your father Sasuke Uchiha is your real father and he loves you like crazy" Naruko explained and Sakura has her mouth open in shock and then an outcast pops out and runs to attack them but before he could attack them Sasuke comes and knocks him out and look at his wife

"Are you alright honey did they hurt you?" Sasuke asked

"I am fine dear they didn't get us" Naruko said and Sasuke looked then he saw Sakura who is still in shocked looking at him Sasuke then tries to hug her but Sakura punched him in the gut Sasuke falls forward and Sakura hugs him tight

"Daddy you're real and I finally caught you and Mommy finally" Sakura whimpered to Sasuke, Sasuke and Naruko hold Sakura in a family hug and Hiccup watch them and smiled at the family moment

{I hope me and Sakura have that moment like that now I just have to get nice with her parents and I think they will be alright with me marring her and they will love to have grandchildren soon} Hiccup thought to himself and smiled more at the thought and keeps watching them. They break the hug and take her outside so they can get her out of there and they see the outcast still fighting but they don't see Alvin, not any of them saw Alvin sneaking behind them until it was too late Alvin grabbed Sakura and held a sharp knife under her chin

"Come any close and she will die" Alvin threatens them Alvin looks at them and smiles at Naruko

"So nice of you to join us Naruko or should I say mommy' 'Alvin said and Naruko glares at him

"Last time I saw you was you falling off the cliff" Alvin said and he looks at the man next to her

"So this is Sakura's real father how nice now I see where she got her glare from" Alvin said and Sasuke glared at him then Midnight and Toothless comes out from behind Alvin and Midnight smacked him with her tail and grabbed Sakura and then Toothless went behind Alvin and Hiccup made a signal for Toothless to attack Alvin, Toothless shot fire at Alvin's hand making him drop his knife, seeing an opening Sakura tried to get on Midnight but struggled to climb onto her while Toothless runs to Hiccup and Sasuke they get on Toothless and Naruko helped Sakura get on Midnight, Naruko then climbed behind Sakura on Midnight

"We got Sakura fall back now" Hiccup yelled to all the riders and they started to fly away but the outcast started firing weapons at them so the dragons send a few fire blasts, lava balls and spikes at them causing them to retreat, then the other started to fly back to Berk

"I finally caught you guys I've always dreamed of you guys but I never caught you and now it seems like you can't cheat me now and Midnight such a good girl you are but now we have to part" Sakura said in voice and blackout

"We have to hurry up she blacked out and she's losing blood from her injuries we need to hurry up now" Naruko yelled at them and they all look at her and increased their speed.

Once they arrived at Berk and Stoick and Gobber sees them coming in so they meet them at the docks and they looked very surprised at how badly Sakura is hurt Sasuke holds Sakura tight and they take her to Hiccup's house to get healed so the others say they need to go home and tell their parents about today

"What happen to the poor girl?" Stoick and Gobber asked

"Alvin whipped , slapped her and chained her to the wall" Hiccup said as he looked at her in her father's arms Sasuke then puts her in Hiccup's bed and the adults leave the room so Hiccup and Sakura could to be alone

"Where is Hiccup" Naruko asked

"He haven't left Sakura side he is still in there with her" Sasuke said

"Awww he reminds me of you before you act like a bastard you use to be by my side all the time never left it" Naruko said

"I am still by your side I married you didn't I" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. A few days and Sakura still hasn't woken up and everyone is worried that she might not wake up

"What if she never wakes up?" Naruko asked upset

"We can't think like that love she is strong like you" Sasuke said in Hiccups room Midnight was on one side of Sakura while Hiccup and Toothless were on the other side of her

"Come on Sakura you got to open your eyes for me pleases wake up. Wake up so I can say I love you and I can't be without you I want to marry you and have a family with you and to tell our kids this story of us" Hiccup said begging her and Midnight licks her hand then she sees Sakura stirred and mumbled in sleep so Midnight licked her hand again and Sakura open her eyes and hears Hiccup

"I love you Sakura I love you" Hiccup said

"If I say love you too would you guys let me sleep" Sakura said and Hiccup lifted his head and looked surprised at her and nodded his head

"Yes" Hiccup said

"I love you too Hiccup" Sakura said and went back to sleep so Hiccup climbed into bed with her and held her tight

"Aww just like me and Sasuke so much'' Naruko said to Sasuke, who was glaring at Hiccup so Naruko grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs and went up to Stoick and told him everything and why Sakura had to do what she did. Six weeks later and Sakura got better and had fully healed and Hiccup and her started to dating and not soon after the two of them got married.

Many years later:

"Hiccup guess what" 20 year old Sakura Haddock said

"What dear" 21 year old Hiccup said

"I just got back from the healers, I was right I'm pregnant we are going to be parents" Sakura said happily to her husband and Hiccup looked shocked at her and hugged her

"You don't know how happy you just made me right now" Hiccup said

"I thought when I said yes to married you that was when I made you happy" Sakura said with raised eyebrow

"It was but now you are giving me a child now I have two girls pregnant in the house and to think Midnight was the only one" Hiccup said with a smile on his face

"Toothless was mean when I tried to touch her or pet her on the head he would hiss at me" Sakura said pouting

"Dragons are like that they are very protective of their mates and children so he thought she was in danger" Hiccup explain to her

"Hope you to hiss at people and stuff like that "Sakura muttered

"I will and I promise nothing will hurt you or the baby" Hiccup said

"Or babies we might have two in me" Sakura said and Hiccup dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach

"I love you in there" Hiccup said and saw Sakura with another pout on her face

"Don't make that face I love you more you are the love of my life" Hiccup said as he kissed her hard on the lips and smiled that he finally got the family we wanted

The End

Tayler4ever: we are done with this

Vampiremisress96: hope you guys loved it

Tayler4ever: better like it took forever to get done with

Vampiremisress96: be nice Tay but yes like it please

Tayler: '_'

Sasuke: R&R Pleases and no bad reviews *Glares at readers*


End file.
